Aislamiento
by musa oscura
Summary: Encerrada en una habitación diferente, Orihime sabe que algo está mal. Aizen parace no necesitarla más y Ulquiorra no responde a sus preguntas. ¡¿Qué está pasando!—UlquiHime


**disclaimer** : Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **nota** : Éste fic originariamente fue publicado en otra cuenta (mía) con otro nombre, de la cual fue borrado (por mí) para publicarlo aquí. Simple capricho.

 **advertencia** : OOC (Justificado)

* * *

 **Aislamiento**

* * *

Orihime Inoue lleva tanto tiempo encerrada en su pequeña habitación que ya se ha resignado a una vida exenta de cambios.

Se supone que siempre era igual: Ella buscaba cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo en su habitación, pero terminaba observando la solitaria luna por su ventana al no encontrar nada; Su carcelero le llevaba la comida 3 veces al día, y las 3 veces se quedaba vigilando solo para asegurarse de que se alimentara bien, y para amenazarla con forzar la comida por su garganta en caso de que ella se negara a hacerlo. Después de la segunda comida la escoltaba hacia el baño, donde tenía 25 minutos para asearse, y él se quedaba al otro lado de la puerta para vigilarla y amenazarla con sacarla de allí a la fuerza si no estaba lista en el debido tiempo (¡Santo Dios! ¿Acaso ese hombre no sabe hacer otra cosa que amenazar?). Entonces, la escoltaba de vuelta hasta su habitación, donde se quedaba sola hasta la hora de la cena.

Esa es su vida ahora, y ella la acepta porque sabe que podría ser peor, y porque no tiene otra opción.

No está acostumbrada a los cambios. Solo dos cambios relevantes han ocurrido en su vida, ambos desastrosos: El primero fue la muerte de su hermano, y la irremediable soledad que vino después. El segundo, el descubrimiento de sus poderes y verse envuelta al mismo tiempo en los asuntos de la Sociedad de Almas, y por ende, terminar secuestrada por un loco que busca destruir el mundo.

No le gusta cambiar, porque cambiar va en contra de todo cuanto se conoce, y el único cambio que aceptaría en su vida ahora sería que decidieran liberarla para poder volver a su vida normal, a esa vida tan familiar y monótona pero que después de todo le pertenece.

 _Pero las cosas no siempre resultan como uno quiere,_ piensa Orihime mirando a su alrededor, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

Se encuentra sentada en una esquina, en el piso, porque en su nueva habitación no hay un solo mueble en el que reposar.

No hay nada.

Solo paredes blancas iluminadas por una potente luz artificial que le lastima los ojos. No hay una ventana por donde se cuele el aire fresco, como en su antigua habitación, y Orihime siente que se asfixia.

A veces, la desesperación la invade y solo quiere rasgar la pared con las uñas, y romperla o romperse los dedos y ver el ardiente rojo de su sangre sobre el frío blanco del concreto, tal vez solo así sentiría un poco de calor.

No tiene idea de por qué han decidido cambiarla de lugar. ¿Acaso la están castigando? Ella no ha hecho nada que pueda molestar a Aizen, pero es cierto que al hombre le faltan algunos tornillos, así que no le sorprendería que la estuviera castigando simplemente porque le da la gana. En todo caso, podría intentar preguntarle a su carcelero.

Y como si lo hubieran llamado, Ulquiorra entra en la habitación.

─ Joven Ulquiorra ─ Dice Orihime levantándose, con el corazón acelerado como siempre le pasa cada vez que él aparece. No por miedo, sin embargo. Son los sentimientos contradictorios que su carcelero causa en ella: Por un lado, su aura misteriosa y amenazadora, que es puro peligro y despierta en ella su instinto de supervivencia y la insta a alejarse de él todo lo que pueda; Su mirada calculadora la hace sentir desnuda, como si él pudiera ver a través de ella cual cristal y descubrir los secretos enterrados en el fondo de su corazón. Por otro lado, es esa misma aura la que le resulta tan atrayente y le hace querer conocerlo, desentrañar todos sus misterios.

─ Te he dicho que no me llames así. ─ Dice Ulquiorra, con la voz carente de emoción, parándose en medio de la habitación. ─ La próxima vez, mujer, voy a cortarte esa lengua tuya que al Señor Aizen no le sirve para nada, y a mí no hace más que molestarme.

 _Seguimos con las amenazas,_ piensa Orihime, bajando la cabeza para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

Con el tiempo ha llegado a cogerle cariño a Ulquiorra. Puede que ese sentimiento haya nacido de la mala costumbre del ser humano de aferrarse a todo cuanto posee, por muy poco que sea, y a Orihime no le queda nada excepto las constantes visitas de él. Es la única persona con la que puede intercambiar palabra (a parte de Aizen, pero ese bastardo sí le cae mal) y acabar con ese silencio sobrecogedor.

Aunque sea sólo por ordenes de Aizen, él cuida de ella.

Y si de algo puede estar segura Orihime, es de que la actitud seria e indiferente de Ulquiorra nunca va a cambiar.

─ Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.― Se disculpa ella.

Ulquiorra la ignora y hace un asentimiento de cabeza al otro arrancar que espera fuera de la habitación. Éste entra, deja el carrito y se va.

― Come ― Le ordena entonces el espada, y Orihime no necesita una palabra más para apresurarse hasta el carrito, arrodillarse y comenzar a comer. Se siente un poco cohibida al principio, comiendo en el suelo como una indigente algo que parece sacado de la basura. Sabe que a Ulquiorra no podría importarle menos cómo ella luzca, y sin embargo le avergüenza que él pueda verla así.

Pero el espada está mirando a algún un punto en la pared, ignorándola completamente, como si estuviera demasiado aburrido de verla comer todos los días. Esto tranquiliza un poco a Orihime, que se dispone a terminar de comer.

Las comidas de Las Noches son horribles. Parece que nadie en ese lugar es conocedor de la existencia de los condimentos, ni si quiera de la sal. Pero la de éste día está peor que nunca, y Orihime piensa que tal vez es parte de su castigo. Lo que le recuerda...

─ Oye, Ulquiorra ─ Dice tímidamente, jugando en su plato con la última parte de lo que parece pollo.

Él no responde, pero mira en su dirección y Orihime sabe que está prestando atención.

─ ¿Hi-Hice algo que molestara al Señor Aizen? ─ Pregunta ella, y se lleva a la boca el último bocado. Ulquiorra tarda en responder y Orihime traga con dificultad. Se levanta del suelo a la vez que hace acopio de su valor para enfrentar a su carcelero, porque sabe que no le gusta que ella lo ataque con preguntas. ─ ¿Es esto una especie de castigo?.

─ No has hecho nada para molestarlo ─ Responde finalmente Ulquiorra.─ ¿De qué castigo hablas? ─ Pregunta entonces, mirándola con una intensidad que ella no había visto nunca, como si él estuviera realmente interesado en lo que ella tuviera que decir. Esto hace que Orihime se ponga más nerviosa.

─ Hablo de esta habitación. No sé por qué estoy aquí. No me gusta. ─ Dice Orihime, mirando al suelo con gesto compungido.

─ Así que no te has dado cuenta. ─ Ulquiorra observa a Orihime por unos segundos más y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta arrastrando el carrito de comida ─ Ustedes los humanos son más patéticos de lo que pensaba.

─ ¡Espera! ─ Exclama Orihime, corriendo y sosteniendo el brazo de su carcelero cuando lo alcanza. El hombre se detiene y la mira por el rabillo del ojo con su indiferencia habitual. No queda rastro de la intensidad que Orihime vio en sus ojos segundos atrás, como si hubiera decidido que no vale la pena gastar un segundo más hablando con ella. ─ ¿De qué no me he dado cuenta? ¿Qué está pasando?

Ulquiorra da un leve suspiro que lo hace parecer exasperado.

─ Mujer, si tu patético cerebro no ha podido procesar nada, entonces yo no puedo ayudarte─ Dice él, para luego soltarse bruscamente del agarre de la chica, y salir de la habitación, dejando a Orihime sola y confundida.

 **...**

Orihime camina de un lado de su habitación a otro, jugando con una hilacha de su vestido para calmar sus nervios.

Había estado haciendo lo mismo desde que Ulquiorra se fue de la habitación dos horas atrás, y había pensado por un momento que si seguía así podría llegar a hacer un hoyo en el piso (Como en las caricaturas), y entonces Aizen sí que se iba a enfadar. La idea la había hecho reír, y ella se dio el lujo de dejarse llevar por ese momento de humor, así que terminó arrodillada, golpeando el suelo privada de la risa.

Pero ahora lo que menos le provoca es reír.

 _Mujer, si tu patético cerebro no ha podido procesar nada, entonces yo no puedo ayudarte,_ Repitió en su mente las Ultimas palabras de Ulquiorra antes de irse. Pensaba que él no se andaría con rodeos y le diría lo que estaba pasando, pero hablar con él sólo la ha dejado más confundida. Tanto misterio no puede significar algo bueno.

Aizen no la llama desde hace días. ¿Y si ya no la necesita? ¿Y si está planeando matarla y la trasladó hasta aquí sólo para no ensuciar aquella bonita habitación con su sangre? La idea la hace temblar e incrementar sus nervios, si es que eso es remotamente posible.

Orihime se detiene de su caminata en medio de la habitación y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Lo único que perturba el silencio ensordecedor de esa habitación son los latidos de su corazón que nunca (Ni si quiera cuando Kurosaki la había felicitado en su cumpleaños regalándole la sonrisa más deslumbrante que había visto) había estado tan acelerado.

A ella no le importa morir, de hecho piensa que le harían un favor, porque la sola idea de pasar el resto de su vida encerrada en esa monótona y vacía habitación la desespera. Si es verdad que la van a matar, ¿Por qué la torturan de esa manera? _¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?._ Lo más insoportable es la espera.

─ ¡MÁTAME DE UNA VEZ! ─ Grita a todo pulmón, derrumbándose en el piso. Lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por su cara. ─ Mátame de una vez.─ Repite, esta vez en un susurro, observando las palmas de sus manos como si en ellas se escondiera la salida a su agonía.

Las observa por unos minutos como hipnotizada por cada temblor, por cada marca, por la cicatriz en el medio de su palma derecha, por el pequeño lunar en la izquierda. Entonces centra su mirada en sus muñecas; en las venas claramente visibles a través de su blanca piel.

 _Una salida..._ Piensa, y en este momento siente un intenso deseo por tener algo filoso en sus manos, o lo que sea que le permita desgarrar esa sensible piel que protege las venas en sus muñecas.

Lo que más desea Orihime en este momento es ver su sangre derramándose en el inmaculado piso, porque esa es su única salida.

 _Usa tus dientes,_ dice una voz en su cabeza. Una voz que nunca había escuchado, pero decide hacerle caso, porque es una idea brillante.

Traga saliva. Sin pensárselo dos vece lleva una de sus muñecas a su boca y comienza a ejercer presión con sus dientes. Siente una punzada de dolor, pero por lo pequeña que es, Orihime sabe que debe morder más fuerte.

Sin embargo, antes de ejercer más presión, siente una punzada en el brazo y pierde la consciencia.

 **...**

Lo primero que nota Orihime cuando despierta es que está recostada en la pared, con las manos atadas.

Lo segundo, es que no está sola.

Unos ojos verdes la observan desde el otro lado de la habitación, y la intensidad de esa mirada la hace estremecer.

─ ¿Qué demonios intentabas hacer? ─ Pregunta Ulquiorra, caminando hacia Orihime con las manos en los bolsillos de su hakama. Se detiene a unos metros de la mujer.

─ ¿No es obvio? Intentaba ahorrarles el trabajo ─ Contesta Orihime, sorprendiéndose de que ya no se siente nerviosa por enfrentarse al espada.

─ ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Que estás aquí porque vamos a matarte?

─ Por supuesto, ¿para qué otra cosa? ─ Responde Orihime, riéndose, como si Ulquiorra fuera demasiado tonto por no pensar lo mismo que ella ─ El Señor Aizen ya no me necesita, ¿Por qué otra razón lleva tanto tiempo sin llamarme?

Ulquiorra se limita a observarla por unos minutos.

─ Entonces aún no te has dado cuenta─ Dice finalmente, ya no como pregunta, sino como algo evidente.

─ ¡¿DE QUÉ NO ME HE DADO CUENTA?! ─ Le grita Orihime, con la cara desencajada por la desesperación y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que pronto comienzan a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Siente la mirada de Ulquiorra sobre ella, y en otras circunstancias le hubiera avergonzado que él la mirara en ese estado, pero en este momento no le importa nada.

─ De lo que tu débil mente ha hecho al verse superada por la realidad.

Su respuesta sorprende a Orihime, que deja de llorar y lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.

─ No entiendo. ─ Le dice al espada.

─ Presta atención. Date cuenta de lo que te rodea. Date cuenta de con quién estás hablando.

Esta respuesta hace reír nuevamente a Orihime, que ahora le dirige una mirada lasciva a Ulquiorra.

─ De lo único que me he dado cuenta es de que tienes a tu prisionera en frente de ti, atada, totalmente a tu merced, y tú solo puedes hablar tonterías. ─ Dice la mujer, mirando al arrancar de forma provocativa. ─ Dime Ul-qui-o-rra-kun, ¿cuando comenzarás a hacerme el amor?

Es visto y no visto.

Hace un segundo, Ulquiorra estaba a unos metros de Orihime, ahora la tiene acorralada en la pared con una mano apretando fuertemente su cuello. Pero a Orihime esto parece hacerle cosquillas o le parece una cosa graciosa, porque comienza a reír otra vez.

─ ¿Vas a arrancarme la lengua? ¿Por qué no lo haces con la boca? ─ Pregunta la mujer, desafiándolo.

Ulquiorra no necesita que ella diga más.

Comienza a devorar con ferocidad la boca de Orihime, que no puede hacer más que suspirar, aunque no es un beso gentil ya que está lleno de mordidas por parte del espada.

Orihime quiere tocarlo, quiere poder sentir su cabello entre sus dedos, pero con las manos atadas a su espalda se ve incapacitada.

Ulquiorra no tarda mucho en comenzar a recorrer el cuerpo de Orihime con sus manos expertas, y los suspiros de ella no tardan en convertirse en gemidos.

Pronto sus ropas caen al suelo, y los gemidos son casi gritos.

Gritos que retumban en las paredes. Gritos que se escuchan en los pasillos del hospital psiquiátrico y habitaciones cercanas y en los oídos de las personas que transitan por allí, que no se ven sorprendidas por ellos, porque son justamente lo que se espera de una persona esquizofrénica.

Porque eso es Orihime Inoue. La paciente con el caso de Esquizofrenia Paranoide* más grave que se ha visto en la ciudad de Karakura.

Los doctores creen que Hueco Mundo, los seres llamados arrancar, y el hombre a quien ella llama Aizen son producto de su imaginación, pero solo sus amigos conocen la verdad:

Que el tiempo que pasó en Hueco Mundo y la muerte de Ulquiorra Cifer la afectaron hasta el punto de hacerla perder la cordura.

* * *

* _Esquizofrenia Paranoide: Es aquella enfermedad que se caracteriza por los siguientes síntomas: predominio de ideas delirantes y alucinaciones, lesiones graves a uno mismo y a los demás, alteraciones de la personalidad ..._


End file.
